totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
BvW: Odcinek 12
WD40 Presents: Blood vs Water Odcinek 12 „Baka-turniej” Autor: [[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] Po ostatnim odcinku nie tylko na wyspie, ale również w Tokio spadł pierwszy śnieg. Budynek WD40 przykryty był białym puchem, który idealnie oddawał klimat jaki panował aktualnie w mieście. W środku wyjątkowo nie było większości producentów, postanowili wybrać się na świąteczne zakupy. Jedynymi osobami, które postanowiły zostać w studio byli DreamKiller oraz Kiteczka. Chłopak przygotowywał się do kolejnego wyzwania, przedostatniego z jego ręki w tym sezonie. Kiteczka aktualnie pracowała nad książką, chłopak widząc zapracowaną dziewczynę postanowił trochę odstresować koleżankę, więc zaproponował jej wypad na wyspę. Kitu po namowach zdecydowała się przyjąć propozycję gospodarza. Śnieg nie zniknął z wyspy Yabai, wręcz przeciwnie, przybyło go jeszcze więcej. Wbrew pozorom, okazało się to nawet pomocne. W szałasie Lukasa i Agathy chłopak razem z Piersem mogli zbudować ścianę, która blokowała wiatr czy padający śnieg, dzięki czemu nie zostaną zasypani. Gorzej z pożywieniem, ponieważ wszystko co do tej pory jedli uległo zamarznięciu, więc nie było praktycznie czego jeść. Głód doskwierał już kolejny dzień, byli przez to bardzo osłabieni. W dużo lepszej sytuacji była Jurgita, która za poprzednie zwycięstwo dostała zapas kakao oraz fast foodów. Drake widząc dziewczynę, która zajada się hamburgerem od razu zrobił się głodny, ale gdy ta tylko patrzyła w jego stronę udawał, że nie obserwuje jej przy jedzeniu. Ku jego zdziwieniu słodki rudzielec podszedł do niego oddając mu połowę swojej nagrody. „Jeśli nie chcesz stać się bezużyteczny to jedz.” mruknęła poważnie dziewczyna, by po chwili słodko dodać „Nie mogę pozwolić, byś umarł mi tutaj z głodu!”. Chłopak był zmieszany, ale przyjął „podarunek” od dziewczyny, nadal intrygowała go jej postawa, ale wolał nie zadawać więcej pytań. Przeżuwając burgera przypomniała mu się sytuacja sprzed kilku dni, gdy to spędził „wieczór” z Angeliką, a Jurgita zadowolona zostawiła go w rękach pociągającej nimfomanki. Może nie wspominał tego nikomu, ale do tego momentu był jeszcze prawiczkiem… właśnie, ale czy jest to powód do chwalenia się… nie chciał, by tak wyszło, no ale jest jak jest. Kolejnego dnia śnieg ciągle padał, a nie zanosiło się, by przestało. W szałasie Agatha była sama, Piers i Lukas wybyli gdzieś z samego rańca. Prawdopodobnie poszli obgadać strategię bez białowłosej, po eliminacji Juana zgodnie stwierdzili, że dziewczyna została zmanipulowana przez Drake’a i Jurgitę. Piers zacisnął pięść twierdząc, że pomści przyjaciela i pozbędzie się przeciwników. Lukas studził trochę zapędy wojskowego twierdząc, że najlepiej pierw wybadać „grunt”. Zadeklarował się, że porozmawia z białowłosą i dowie się co tak naprawdę się stało. Tymczasem samotna w obozie Agatha przyglądała się laleczce Drake’a, patrzyła na nią ze smutną buźką, czyżby cierpiała tak samo jak owy chłopak? Nagle do szałasu wpadł jakiś worek, przestraszona dziewczyna podskoczyła, zerknęła na „paczkę” w której było… jedzenie, oraz karteczka. Pierw oderwała karteczkę i zdecydowała się przeczytać wiadomość. „Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakowało.” Dziewczyna wyjrzała zza ściany śniegu, ale nikogo nie było. Zaintrygowana otworzyła worek, a w środku były… hamburgery, jeszcze ciepłe. Dziewczyna odczuwając silny głód bez wahania wyjęła jednego i zaczęła się nim zajadać. Tymczasem z narady wrócili chłopacy, byli zdziwieni widząc Agathę zajadającą się burgerem. Zaskoczony Lukas zapytał skąd to ma, na co odpowiedziała, że ktoś wrzucił to do szałasu i uciekł. Nie wiedziała kto, ani dlaczego, ale w głębi się domyślała o kogo chodzi. Podała im worek z hamburgerami, chłopacy niby czuli podstęp, ale jednocześnie byli bardzo głodni, więc nie opierając się dłużej zaczęli zajadać. Popołudniu białowłosa postanowiła wybrać się na spacer, ciągle siedzenie w szałasie nudziło jej się, a zadanie miało być dopiero następnego dnia. Zagłębiała się więc powoli w las, śnieg chrupał jej pod nogami, a wydychane powietrze zamieniało się w dymek. Spokój jednak długo nie trwał, bowiem nie była w lesie sama. Agatha postanowiła przystanąć sobie przy tym samym drzewku co poprzednio Juan, zamyślona przyglądała się mu, widziała tam pewną wymarzoną przez siebie scenę, czy to drzewo ma jakieś magiczne właściwości? Marzenia przerwał jej jednak ktoś, kto postanowił się dołączyć. Zza krzaków wyszła mała, rudowłosa słodycz, ze swoim słodkim wyrazem twarzy. Agathcie po zobaczeniu dziewczyny momentalnie nastrój poleciał w dół, a złość nabrała energii. Postanowiła jednak rozegrać to spokojnie, dziewczyny stały naprzeciw siebie i patrzyły na siebie, Agatha ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a Jurgita ze słodkim uśmiechem. „Śledzisz mnie?” rzuciła białowłosa. Dziewczyna miała już dosyć „dziewczyny” Drake’a, chciała wyrzucić jej wszystko co o niej myśli. Rudowłosa zaśmiała się tylko, a zza pleców wyciągnęła coś. „Podobno mnie szukałaś.” odparła Jurgita, trzymając w ręce… swoją lalkowatą wersję. Zaskoczona białowłosa wściekle zacisnęła pięść i zmierzyła „koleżankę” wzrokiem. „Oddawaj!” krzyknęła do rudowłosej, która zaśmiała się tylko rzucając jej laleczkę. Agatha tylko obejrzała czy wszystko z nią okej, a następnie wbiła mocno szpilkę. Nic się jednak nie działo, a rudowłosa zaczęła powoli podchodzić do białowłosej. Wbijanie kolejnych szpileczek nic nie dawało, Jurgita śmiała się tylko z dziewczyny, która próbowała usilnie jej coś zrobić. Jurgita stanęła przed Agathą i spuściła głowę, chichocząc cicho. „Myślałaś, że takie coś na mnie zadziała? Chyba Ci się coś pomyliło koleżanko.” mruknęła, obejmując białowłosą. „Myślę, że nie chciałabyś by Drake dowiedział się, że chciałaś mi coś zrobić.”, ściskała Agathę mocniej, miała naprawdę silne rączki. „Zostaw nas w spokoju, albo porozmawiamy inaczej.” Puściła z uścisku Agathę, która z bólu przyklękła na ziemi. Jurgita odwróciła się i wróciła tak samo jak się pojawiła, znikając w krzakach. Przestraszona Agatha pozbierała się i postanowiła wrócić do obozu, inną drogą niż rudowłosa. W przyczepie Drake siedział kompletnie sam, Jurgita gdzieś wybyła i chłopak miał chwilę dla siebie. Planował wymknąć się by porozmawiać z Agathą, ale wtedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Powoli podszedł i otworzył je, nie spodziewał się… Lukasa. Detektyw zapytał, czy może wejść, Drake rozejrzał się tylko na prawo i lewo, Jurgity nie widać. Ryzykował, ale pozwolił Lukasowi wejść. Chłopacy usiedli na łóżku nieśmiałka, przez chwilę panowała cisza. Drake chciał się odezwać, ale detektyw ubiegł go i zapytał wprost, czy to on stał za eliminacją Juana. Chłopak przygryzł lekko wargę, odpowiadając, że nie może mu nic powiedzieć. Lukas postanowił jednak nie odpuścić i przycisnął lekko chłopaka, dopytując go jaki jest cel jego gry. Detektyw kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to wcale nie Drake był mózgiem całej operacji. Chłopak nadal zaprzeczał twierdząc, że nic nie może powiedzieć. „Oj, przepraszam! Nie wiedziałam, że masz gościa.” Drake przełknął głośno ślinę, w drzwiach stała bowiem Jurgita, która wróciła już ze „spaceru”. Lukas zerknął kątem oka na chłopaka, a następnie na dziewczynę, która słodko się uśmiechała. „Może zaparzę kakałka?” zapytała słodko, Lukas wstał i grzecznie podziękował tłumacząc się, że i tak już musi iść. Pomachał Drake’owi i zamknął za sobą drzwi, chłopak czuł, że za chwile może być z nim bardzo źle. Rudowłosa podeszła do chłopaka, zbliżyła się do niego główką. „Chyba mu nic nie powiedziałeś, prawda?” rzuciła smutno, chłopak pokręcił głową oddalając od siebie zarzuty. Jurgita uśmiechnęła się słodziutko i wpiła mu się w usta. „Grzeczny chłopiec.” odparła seksownie przejeżdżając pazurkami po jego klatce piersiowej i czochrając go po głowie. Lukas wracał do swojego „obozu”. Był bardzo zamyślony, wciąż chodziło mu go głowie to co zobaczył w przyczepie. Po wejściu Jurgity Drake ewidentnie był jakiś spięty, jakby bał się słodkiej dziewczynki. Czyżby detektyw pierwszy raz przeliczył się w swoich osądach? Po drodze spotkał Piersa, który niósł trochę drewna ze starego obozu do ogniska. Wojskowy widząc rozkojarzonego detektywa zainteresował się pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. Lukas pokręcił głową i postanowił podzielić się swoimi obserwacjami z Piersem. Chłopacy dyskutowali tak aż do dotarcia do obozu. Na miejscu nie zastali Agathy, ale nie mieli zamiaru jej szukać. Dziewczyna często potrafiła tak znikać, więc kompletnie nie zdziwił ich jej brak. Chłopacy mieli teraz ciężki orzech do zgryzienia… Następnego dnia wszyscy zostali obudzeni hałasem lądującego helikoptera. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, by uczestnicy zebrali się nad starym obozem czerwonych, gdzie właśnie owy sprzęt wylądował. Z helikoptera wyskoczył DreamKiller w ubraniach zimowych, a obok niego stała jedna z producentek studia, Kiteczka, również w zimowych ubraniach. Oboje trzymali w rękach termosy z kakao, popijając i wzdychając zadowoleni. Lukas, Agatha i Piers mogli pomarzyć o takich luksusach, przyczepowicze wypili trochę o poranku. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich prowadzący kazał wszystkim wejść do helikoptera na małą „wycieczkę”. WD40 zadbało o pojemne maszyny, więc nie było problemu by wszyscy się zmieścili. Z przodu siedzieli pilot oraz „para” producentów, zaś z tyłu finałowa piątek, Jurgita na kolanach Drake’a oczywiście. Wznieśli się w powietrze, lecieli tak podziwiając pierwszy raz wyspę z góry, śnieg pięknie ozdobił Yabai. Po kilku minutach helikopter wylądował na najwyższym punkcie wyspy. Nawet Jurgita tutaj nie była, a to już coś znaczy. Oprócz tego, że był to najwyższy szczyt znajdowała się tutaj jeszcze duża budowla, przypominająca świątynię. Producenci oraz uczestnicy weszli do środka, ku ich oczom ukazała się tradycyjna japońska świątynia z elementami rozrywki? Mianowicie na środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się arena, na której było pięć miejsce, coś jak w teleturnieju „Jeden z Dziesięciu”. DreamKiller nakazał każdemu zając miejsca, na których wyświetlało się ich imię, w kolejności od lewej do prawej: Lukas, Agatha, Drake, Jurgita & Piers. Kiteczka oraz DreamKiller zajęli szóste miejsce, naprzeciwko uczestników. Po krótce zostały wyjaśnione zasady z których wynikało, że dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie Quiz z wiedzy o programie oraz kraju kwitnącej wiśni. Każdemu będą zadawane pytania o uczestników, zadania, relacje itp. Każdy ma trzy „życia”, gdy straci wszystkie odpada i traci szansę na nietykalność. Gra się rozpoczęła, na pierwszy ogień oczywiście poszedł Lukas. Musiał odpowiedzieć, co symbolizuje flaga Japonii. Odpowiedział poprawnie, następnie przyszła kolej na Agathę, która dostała pytanie z dzieciny Anime. Miała podać, z jakiego anime jest postać na zdjęciu Shiro. Trochę się zastanawiała, ale ostatecznie odpowiedziała poprawnie. Drake zaś nie wiedział kto odpadł z wyspy jako czwarty, dwa „życia”. Jurgita bez wahania wskazała prawidłową pisownię Yabai w języku japońskim. Piers zaś nie wiedział, z kim flirtowała Angelika w programie, chyba z każdym hehe. Wracamy do detektywa, pytanie o aktualną kolejność eliminacji nie przysporzyło mu żadnych problemów. Agathcie zaś problemów przysłużyło pytanie o… partnerkę Lukasa. Dziewczyna niezbyt interesowała się tym mimo iż często słyszała jak chłopacy rozmawiali o Kim, dwa „życia”. Drake ponownie nie odpowiedział na pytanie, tym razem chodziło o główne nacje, które zamieszkują Japonię, jedno „życie”. Jurgita bez problemu podała nazwę animę z którego było pokazane zdjęcie Another. Piers wiedział ile wyzwań wygrały drużyny „Blood” i „Water”. Trzecia kolejka, a Lukas nadal bez straty „żyć”. Dokładnie wiedział, dlaczego Lukaninho zbył Grega. Agatha dostała kolejne pytanie, tym razem o mangę. Bez problemu jednak uporała się z Kanekim Kenem. Drake tylko odroczył swój wyrok, podając jakie wyzwanie miało miejsce w odcinku 7, akurat to wygrał. Jurgita zaliczyła pierwsze potknięcie, skąd dziewczynka miała wiedzieć o co pokłócili się Dion z Knoxem? Piers zakończył kolejkę potknięciem, nie dla niego pytania o anime. Jedno „życie”. Lukasowi wyjątkowo zależało na wygraniu nietykalności, znowu odpowiedział poprawnie. Agatha jednak poległa na relacjach, nie wiedziała co się działo w drużynie niebieskich, bo się zupełnie tym nie interesowała, jedno „życie”. Drake zaś okazał się pierwszym, który stracił szansę na nietykalność. Zasiadł na ławeczce przegranych i obserwował dalszą rozgrywkę. Jurgita tym razem poprawnie, Piers zaś dołączył do chłopaka, coś się wykrusza towarzystwo. W kolejnej rundzie Agatha nie wytrzymała presji, dołączając do chłopaków. Drake cieszył się, że przynajmniej przez chwilę może siedzieć obok dziewczyny…, ale ta usiadła obok Piersa. No po prostu przegryw życiowy. Na placu boju zostały dwie osoby, Lukas z trzema „życiami, Jurgita z dwoma. Pałeczkę przejęła Kiteczka, której pierwsze pytanie rozwaliło już na starcie. „Najpopularniejsze Anime z kocimi uszami” rzekła, Jurgita i Lukas spojrzeli po sobie kręcąc głowami. I tyle było z prowadzenia Kiteczki, która obrażona krzyknęła tylko „Baka, Baka, Baka!!!” do uczestników, DreamKiller pogłaskał dziewczynę po ramieniu. Teraz szła szybka wymiana ciosów, Lukas i Jurgita odpowiadali dobrze na kolejne pytania, prowadzący zaczął się martwić, czy starczy mu karteczek, ale ku jego zadowoleniu Lukas i Jurgita wyłożyli się kolejno na dwóch pytaniach. Lukas dwa „życia, Jurgita jedno. Lukas miał przewagę nad rudowłosą i był w pewniejszej sytuacji, ale coś się popsuło i chłopak pomylił słowa, taki błąd w takim momencie. Jurgita spokojnie, pewnie odpowiadała na kolejne pytania, a Lukasowi przychodziło to z coraz większym problemem. Ostatecznie jedna osoba wyłożyła się na tak banalnym pytaniu, że szkoda strzępić ryja. Zwycięża Jurgita, ku niezadowoleniu „niektórych”. Uczestnicy wrócili helikopterem do obozu, ale tak jak ostatnio nie mieli czasu na naradzanie się, ale z zupełnie innego powodu niż tych u pana Yanke$a, którego bawiła dezorientacja. Na ceremonii DreamKiller poinformował, że Jurgita oprócz nietykalności dostaje możliwość wyboru osoby, którą chcę posłać do domu. Wszystko spojrzeli przerażeni po sobie, wszyscy oprócz Drake’a, który mimo wszystko był pewny swojej pozycji. Jurgita uśmiechnęła się niewinne w stronę zawodników. Czuła przewagę nad każdym i chciała dać upust „swojej dominacji” w ostatnich wyzwaniach. Rozpoczęła dziecięcą wyliczankę. „Bzy, bzy, bzy. Widziałam pszczółki trzy. Piersa, Lukasa, Drejka. I odpada ta dziewczynka.” Wskazała na Agathę, dziewczyna smutna spuściła głowę, ale postanowiła wbić szpileczkę rudowłosej na pożegnanie. Pożegnała się z detektywem i wojskowym, a gdy żegnała się z Drakiem to… pocałowała go w usta, tak namiętnie, bez słowa odchodząc. Nie trzeba się domyślać jak bardzo wkurzyło to słodką istotkę, prawda? Lukas i Piers posłali jej złośliwe spojrzenie, a sam Drake siedział oszołomiony. Następny Odcinek dedykuję [[Użytkownik:Kiteczka107|'Kiteczce']]. Kategoria:Odcinki BvW